


Never Knew it Could Be This Good

by WeAreNeverGoingOutOfStile



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baby Boy Billy Hargrove, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh yeah billy wears panties yall, Rimming, Steve just really loves the fuck out of billy it’s written in the stars, VERY ooc pls be aware, instead of “plant your feet harrington”, look guys I just wanted a fic where billy is all cute n fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreNeverGoingOutOfStile/pseuds/WeAreNeverGoingOutOfStile
Summary: He never expected it to be like this. After everything that happened with his dad, he didn’t expect much from the world, let alone the people in it. Steve was different though. Of course he was. Steve made him realize that expecting too much from people that give you just enough will get you nowhere. Steve’s presence alone was enough. His continuous love and support was a much needed add on. With their rocky past behind them, they were both more than ready to move into the present, and love each other unconditionally.





	Never Knew it Could Be This Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first, any mistakes made are mine but pls don’t be too harsh I have very soft feelings. Also I’m very rusty on how writing works so if it’s all kinds of fucked up in literally anything (which it will be) please forgive me for that. Also x2 it’s kinda my first fic where I am genuinely vvv scared to post because ew judgement. I tried but I guarantee I’ll check this soon and be like wtf delete this now you heathen. Pls enjoy this shit show 💖

He never expected it to be like this. After everything that happened with his dad, he didn’t expect much from the world, let alone the people in it. Steve was different though. Of course he was. Steve made him realize that expecting too much from people that give you just enough will get you nowhere. Steve’s presence alone was enough. His continuous love and support was a much needed add on. With their rocky past behind them, they were both more than ready to move into the present, and love each other unconditionally. 

Steve and Billy were watching a movie in Steve’s living room, but Steve was too busy staring at Billy to know what was going on in the film. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful boy sitting next to him. Steve was completely in love with this boy. He was in love with his adorable golden curls, his sun-kissed skin, his long, dark eyelashes, his big blue eyes, and those sinful lips. Fuck, those lips. He was wearing an oversized peach colored sweater, and Steve couldn’t help but twitch in his pants, knowing Billy had on a pair of black panties under that sweater. 

“Steve? Are you okay?” Billy questioned. Steve hadn’t noticed he had been staring. But what he did notice was how uncomfortably tight his jeans had become. He needed his boy now. 

“Come here, baby. Come sit on Daddy’s lap,” Steve replied, his voice deep with arousal. Billy moved quickly, settling himself with his legs on either sides of Steve’s hips. 

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Billy asked with a pleasant sigh as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Nothing’s wrong baby, you’re just so fucking gorgeous. I love you so much, my beautiful boy,” Steve pulled Billy in, kissing him with a fiery passion. Billy whined into the kiss, gripping Steve’s shirt in his hands. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Steve groaned. He slipped his hands into Billy’s hair, knowing it made his boy feel so good. 

“Mhmm fuck, Daddy,” Billy whined. He broke his lips away from Steve’s to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Steve’s, staring into his deep brown eyes. “I love you, Daddy.” Steve smiles wide, leaning in to press his lips to Billy’s once again, before gripping under his thighs to stand up. Billy squeaks in surprise, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. 

With the film they were watching completely forgotten in the background they make their way upstairs, pausing every now and then to continue their make out session from earlier. They finally make it to Steve’s room, where Steve drops Billy on his bed, making Billy giggle cutely. Steve climbs on the bed, slowly making his way up Billy’s body, as if he were a predator, on the prowl for his prey. Their lips meet and Steve thinks that kissing Billy might be one of his favorite things to do. 

He moves to start kissing down Billy’s neck, eventually lifting his sweater up and moving to his nipples to suck them until they’re rosy and hard. “Fu-fuck daddy,” Billy moans, throwing his head back against the pillows. Steve kisses down Billy’s stomach, paying extra attention to his belly, just a little bit of baby fat he couldn’t seem to get rid of, not that Steve would want him to. Steve loves every inch of Billy. 

He reaches the waist band of his boys’ panties and snaps it against his skin. Billy gasps, leaning up to pull Steve in for another kiss. They break apart after a couple minutes, Steve pulling Billy’s panties off slowly. Once they’re off and thrown to the side he pushes Billy to lay back on the bed. “Please daddy- I need it, please,” Billy whines, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. 

“What do you need baby?” Steve asks, rubbing his hands up and down Billy’s thighs. 

“Daddy, you know- please don’t make me say it,” Billy whines. 

“I won’t know what to do if you don’t tell me, Sweetheart,” Steve answers. He knows what Billy wants, but he’s a tease and he wants to hear his baby say it. Billy whimpers, cheeks flushed and pretty pink color at the thought of saying what he wants. Billy mumbles something out, the request not being clear enough to Steve’s liking. “What was that baby boy? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Please, eat me out daddy, please- I need it, daddy please!” Billy cries out, flushing even more at the volume of his voice. Steve smirks, loving how flustered his boy gets. 

“Of course baby boy, just spread those thighs for me and show me that pretty little hole,” he breathes out. Billy whimpers at his daddy’s words, shyly lifting and spreading his legs. Steve leans down, kissing down the back of his thighs, giving each one equal attention before moving down to Billy’s pink hole, blowing cool air over it, watching it clench. Steve places his hands on Billy’s cheeks spreading them to get better access to his boys’ hole. He tentatively licks around it, liking to start slow to work up to the fast licks he loves to use on his boy. Billy gasps at the contact, loving the feeling. 

Billy never thought he would love this so much, the thought initially making him grimace. I mean, a tongue in his ass? Come on how could that feel good? But oh how wrong he was. So wrong indeed. The main reason he agreed to it is because Steve kind of has a kink for it. He loves Billy’s ass and apparently loved the thought of eating him out. He was apprehensive the first time he allowed Steve’s tongue near his ass but just a couple of enlightening and embarrassing minutes into it, he came harder than he ever had before, and ever since then they’ve incorporated ass eating into almost every fuck they’ve had, or “making love” as Steve likes to say. 

Billy is shaken out of his thoughts by Steve beginning to fuck his tongue into Billy’s hole, and Billy can feel how wet he’s getting.  
“Fuck- fucking shit daddy fuck!” Billy yells out, burying his hands into Steve’s hair to grind onto his tongue. Steve moans into Billy’s ass, the vibrations making goosebumps rise onto every inch of Billy’s skin. “Holy shit, daddy fuck- fuck me please,” Billy gasped out. Steve buries his face in Billy’s ass, alternating between tongue fucking his baby boy’s hole and sucking at it. Billy’s thighs are shaking with the intensity of the situation. Steve sucks at his rim one last time before moving up Billy’s body and bringing him in for a kiss. Billy moans, tasting himself on Steve’s tongue. They break apart, the need to breathe winning over the need to kiss. Billy becomes suspicious, seeing a smirk reappear on Steve’s face. “What is it daddy?” Billy asks. 

“I’m gonna give you a choice on how you want to cum baby. You can either cum with my tongue fucking you or my fingers,” He says. Billy’s eyes start to glisten with tears, at the thought of not getting to cum with Steve’s dick inside of him. 

“But Daddy- I want your cock, daddy please, please fuck me please, daddy I’ve been a good boy- please,” Billy begs, breath hitching and previous unshed tears rolling down his face. 

“I know baby, you’ve been such a good boy, but you know how much I love playing with your sweet little hole,” Steve groans out. His baby begs so prettily. He’ll never know what he did to get such a beautiful boy. His beautiful boy. Billy sheds a couple more tears as he ponders his choices. 

“Y-your fingers, please daddy,” Billy whines. Steve grins, leaning in to kiss his boy. 

He moves to the bedside stand to get the lube out of the top drawer. They’ll need to get some more soon, even with the fact that they’ve been together for a little over two years, they can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other, constantly needing to restock personal items.  
“My pleasure baby, just lay back and relax.” Steve pours some lube on his fingers, warming it between his fingers before sliding his pointer finger into Billy’s hole. Billy gasps, despite being stretched earlier from Steve’s tongue. “Fuck baby boy, you’re still so fucking tight, such a beautiful little hole,” Steve groans. Billy let’s out continuous little whines and whimpers, grinding onto Steve’s finger. He lets out a mewl when Steve slips a second finger in, immediately brushing over his prostate.  
“Oh fuck, daddy right there, please- it feels so f- fucking good, fuck daddy,” he gasps out, head slamming back onto the pillows. He makes such a pretty picture, back arched, pretty pink cock hard against his belly, precome seeping from the glistening, red tip. Steve slips a third finger in, setting up a fast pace, slamming his fingers into Billy’s hole, hitting his boys’ prostate dead on. His own cock is rock hard against his stomach, and despite not being touched, the sight of his boy experiencing so much pleasure is getting him very close to the edge. 

He slams his fingers in and out, making sure to keep the pace fast, knowing his baby always comes so hard when he’s fucked quickly with Steve’s fingers. “Fuck daddy, I’m so fucking close, please! Can I cum daddy? Can I please cum? Please!” He cries out.  
“Fuck yes, baby boy. Cum for me baby, be a good boy and cum for daddy, sweetheart,” Steve growls out, thrusting his fingers even harder into his boys’ hole. It takes a couple more hard jabs at his prostate for Billy’s eyes to roll back into his head, his entire body tensing up, his back arching in an almost painful position. His mouth opens in a silent scream, his cum shooting up onto his belly and chest, some even reaching his chin with the intensity of it. Steve’s fingers keep thrusting, fucking him through his orgasm. 

Once his voice comes back to him he begins gasping and moaning, the aftershocks of his orgasm making his body jerk. Steve removes his fingers when Billy whines about it being too much. They’re both panting, content with just being in each other’s company, before Billy’s eyes open, remembering Steve still hasn’t cum yet. He leans up, ready to give him a great fucking blow job if he does say so himself, stopping when he sees Steve’s softening dick and cum on his chest.  
“Daddy, what?” He asks with confusion evident in his voice. Steve leans in and kisses Billy, long and hard. He pulls away, smiling slightly. 

“You made me cum so fucking hard baby boy, you’re so fucking sexy.” 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Billy breathes out.  
He grabs Steve by his shoulders and pulls him down to cuddle, getting sleepier by the minute.

“Billy, baby I’ve gotta clean us up,” Steve chuckles out.

“We can shower in the morning.”

“But-“

“Shower. In. The. Morning,” Billy emphasizes.

Steve chuckles at this. “Okay, goodnight baby, I love you.”

“Night, love you.”

They fall asleep, with Billy’s head on Steve’s chest, too tired to care about the drying cum on their chests. Billy was convinced that he would never have something like this. Never thought in a million years that he would love and be loved with such an intensity that it used to terrify him. He’s so fucking glad he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little end note, please be nice to somebody today. Whether it be big or small. You never know what kind of hell someone could be going through. 💖


End file.
